two kinds alike
by mindpearl
Summary: when a lonely girl finds a pokemon egg she raises it defying her parents
1. egg

I'm a new writer with no reviews so please tell me what you think (even if you say this is the worst story you've ever read and you want the 2 minutes of your life back) enjoy!

…

'Children can get into the smallest corners, and the smaller the child the more tiny spaces they can enter, this also applies to pokemon yet not many people know why pokemon and children like these claustrophobic conditions.'- professor Yoru's theory of pokemon

Ame was alone again. She sat down on the grass and huffed, yet again her father had denied her access to the lab, the lab which she had never been in. she often wondered what was behind those massive metal doors, aliens perhaps, or maybe lots of dancing fairies. People would often talk using complicated or long words she didn't know outside the doors, but when her father spotted her ogling he would set her on Houndoom's back and told her to play outside.

Outside was boring, impossibly dull compared to the white-coated people and their funny words. There was a swing (which could be fun sometimes if Houndoom didn't stop her from climbing on it like monkey bars), some tomato plants and small apple trees and a fairly sized shed in the corner. Today Ame decided to go around the back of the shed and see what was behind it. She toddled off; Houndoom was smart and blocked her way so she couldn't go past him. Being as small as she was (about a foot tall) you would have thought she was frightened of the pokemon about twice her size (wouldn't you be?), she wasn't. Instead she stared the pokemon down, her blue eyes boring into Houndoom's burning orange ones.

"'Doom I prowmise I wont hurt myself!" she said boldly, the pokemon still didn't back down "I hate you, you never let me do anything fun!" she sulked. It looked like it would be a stare down to the death, but the pokemon sighed and let the little girl past.

It was dark with lots of vines behind the shed so Ame pretended she was a jungle explorer hunting for rare bug type pokemon.

"We are now looking for the rare Imagimon which is the best pokemon in the world!" she cried flinging her tiny arms in the air. She almost tripped on a vine, looking down she saw a large egg! It was orange with red spots.

"Wow!" she whispered her eyes wide she tapped it but the shell was hard and didn't crack "this must be the Imagimon's egg! Imagimons only ever lay one egg, that's why they're so rare." She told solemnly Houndoom who was still following her. Houndoom nodded his head seriously, he had learned to listen to her crazy nonsense ramblings and treat them as if they were serious facts even if he wanted to laugh his head off.

Ame thought for a moment, _if this is a pokemon egg it probably has a mummy and a daddy to look after it, when I come back tomorrow to see it maybe I'll bring a blanket to keep it warm._

…

Read and review!


	2. torchic appears!

Thanks for reading

You're probably wondering why Blaziken is mentioned as a character in the summary, well read on to find out!

…

'Some people have (or believe they have) a particular affinity with pokemon, whether it is pokemon in general or pokemon of a certain type, breed or even one specific pokemon'-professor Yoru's theory of pokemon

In the days that followed Ame went to check on the egg. As she had promised she brought a blanket to keep it warm. She and Houndoom sat by the egg for about an hour each day discussing the egg itself or sometimes the 'Imagimon' inside it.

Her father was puzzled about her sudden change in attitude 'oh well' he thought 'young girls are sure impressionable! And anyway I don't have time to be worrying; I've got work to do

One day (a Saturday actually) Ame again went out to see the egg, but the egg was gone! Out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving, she quickly turned to see what it was. It was a small orange and yellow pokemon.

"Hello?" she said holding out her hand to the rather frightened pokemon.

"Torchic?" (_Hello?) _Said the pokemon. Suddenly the pokemon leaped onto her (in a friendly way so it was more like a glomp) and Ame fell backwards partly because of the Pokémon's force but also because she was laughing so hard. Houndoom was about to use fire fang on the little pokemon but Ame stopped him.

"It's 'Kay 'doom she's just a friendly Imagimon!" Houndoom doubted it was friendly or an Imagimon but he had never seen a pokemon like this before. Ame scooped the pokemon up in her arms and it nuzzled into her neck.

"It's so cute!" she giggled.

She took the 'Imagimon' to her father who luckily was on a coffee break.

"Daddy, daddy!" she yelled as she ran towards him.

"Oh hey Ame!" he said sipping his coffee "what 'cha got there?" he looked at the contented pokemon in her arms "a Torchic eh? How did ya get it?"

"I found her in the garden and I think she likes me!" Ame said excitedly. Professor Yoru checked the Torchic over (even though it was a little reluctant to leave Ame's side), it seemed in perfect condition (if a little hungry) and it was actually a girl. 'But how did Ame know?' he thought to himself

"You've got to put her back where she came from" he said firmly "im sure her mummy and daddy are worried sick about her"

"'Kay daddy" said Ame disappointedly grabbing a handful of pokemon food as she left the kitchen.

…

And you know what Torchic evolves into….

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
